my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Millie Abney
Im not quite sure what the format for pages on this wiki is, but ill try��. Please do not edit this page without my permission. Millie Abney is a second year student at Yuuei, with the power to manipulate objects she has turned into glass. Her quirk effects her body, changing it to a regenerative, glasslike form. Aloof, strong, but breakable, Millie has some of the top grades in her class. Appearance Millie is of a very tall stature, and her mostly transparent form can give her an intimidating look. What makes her the most "scary" is her eyes, as clear as the rest of her glasslike body. However, despite her ghostly look, she is still glass and can be broken of hit hard enough. Millie will eventually grow back the lost peices, but it takes a long time and it hurts to break. Her hair is long and a see-through black that is swept back over her shoulders pretty often. Millie wears the standard UA uniform for second years, and a very simple hero costume, consisting of strong materiels designed to hold her thin frame together. Millie's costume is focused on strengthening her form, because of the brutal way she likes to fight, as if to prove that she is not fragile, but strong. Thus, it is almost like an armor. The rest of her costume is breathable light material of a mottled gray color. The only pop of color of her costume is a lilac ribbon around the neck, keeping the neck covering secure. Personality Millie is a stern student, who ignores most of the stuff around her. She has an attitude that brushes off both insults and compliments. She isn't one to take part in a social situation, and she generally doesn't take part in conversation either. Millie, having transferred from england, has a slight accent, and when she does speak, it shows. Millie is generally chill, and has an intelligence you can feel when she speaks. SHe also will generally go along with any hilarious plans her friends make, and still has fun when they fail (she isn't the one getting caught, you see.) SHe doesn't have a high opinion on today's current top heroes, and wishes to make their generation better. Quirk and abilities Glass, sometimes referred to as 'Glassification ', is Millie's quirk. She can change any substance into glass, capturing it perfectly. This ability has taken a long time to master, as it used to affect many things around her, such as her body being turned into a mostly glass construct. This works both for and against her, for if she gets wounded, it will heal with no scars, but alternatively she can be broken into peices and scattered. Millie uses her quirk to capture and disable villans, by glassifying their limbs and then breaking it with a strong force. The glassifying process is irreversible, Millie herself being an example, and She can permanently bring down villains this way. Millie herself can be broken, but instead of being permanently damaged, her quirk will reset her form slowly into the default that her mind creates. Millie's quirk causes her to be easily breakable. Her quirk responds to her state of mind, and if she concentrates on it she can alter her own form, as well as the forms of things she has turned into glass. However, she cannot create glass out of nothing. There has to be something that she can feel or be aware of. It is easiest for Millie to glassify a solid, then a liquid, and what is hardest for her is a gaseous substance. Once the material is turned into glass, Millie can Shape it with a lot of mental energy. Millie likes to glassify and smash her enemy, as of to make a standpoint that she isn't fragile. She mostly fights with her core muscles and large swooping kicks that can send force straight into her apponent's guts. She is fairly quick, and trained to use her body to the fullest extent. Millie is rather flexible, an unusual trait for a glass body like hers. Equipment *Millie is from England, and logically really loves tea. *millie lives with her father and younger brothers, and she is taller than all of them Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:U.A. Students